Arat (TV Series)
Arat is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high ranking member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C Nothing is known about Arat's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C.. Personality Although her personality is not well known, Arat appears to be a loyal, cruel and formidable woman. She is shown to be extremely loyal to her leader, Negan and as a result she is well respected and trusted by him and is one of his personal lieutenants. Arat is shown to be very capable of cold blooded murder, as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders and surely would have killed Rosita or Eric had Negan told her to. It is also shown that she is not above torture and mutilation as seen when she held her knife to Rosita's face after she attempted to kill Negan and cut it as revenge for her actions. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Arat somehow came into contact with a group named ‘The Saviors’ which she subsequently joined, upon where she developed a fierce loyalty towards their leader Negan and thus she later became appointed as one of his personal lieutenants. At some point later she and her group discovered an abandoned factory which together they managed to seize control over and thus Arat took residence inside which later became established as their central headquarters which became known as “The Sanctuary”. Throughout the following months, Arat aided her leader in terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan’s will upon where she committed several horrific acts including extorting supplies from various communities and murdering innocent survivors. Season 7 "The Cell" Arat radios Dwight to inform him that Gordon had fled the Sanctuary. Negan answers Arat and lets her know that Dwight will meet her at the gate. "Service" Arat is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture and gives the order for everyone to begin looting after Negan's opening remarks to Rick, Rosita, and Spencer. She accompanies Negan and the others as they raid the armory for weapons. However, she discovered a discrepancy with the inventory list and the guns present and informs Negan that Olivia may be lying. Later, Arat watches on as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick and the Alexandrians before departing. "Hearts Still Beating" Arat is seen among the Saviors as they raid Alexandria again. Later, she can be seen guarding Rick's house where Negan is temporarily residing until Rick returns from his run. Spencer asks to speak to Negan, to which she strictly rejects him twice before Negan comes out from the house and tells her she is being unreasonable, prompting her to move and let Spencer pass. A short time later, she watches intently in the street below as Tara and Olivia converse outside Rick's house. Whilst Negan and Spencer play pool on the streets of Alexandria as Spencer attempts to get Negan to kill Rick and make him the new leader, Arat watches along with other Saviors and Alexandrians. She is present right up until Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him, but misses and instead hits Lucille. When this happens, Arat pushes her to the ground, holding a knife to her throat and soon after, to her face. After Rosita lies twice to Negan about who made the bullet she used to try kill him with, he orders Arat to kill anybody of her choice as a result of Rosita's lies. Without hesitation, Arat whips her gun out and quickly shoots Olivia in the face, killing her immediately. Negan reveals that Arat distrusted Olivia and therefore wanted her dead. After Rick returns to Alexandria, Negan orders Arat to select her next victim until someone reveals the bullet maker. As she points her gun at Eric, Tara and Eugene quickly interject respectively, saving Eric's life. Soon after, Arat, Negan and the rest of the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Arat is among the Saviors that travel to Alexandria with Negan. Along the way, they are stopped by trees that have been cut and fallen onto the road. Arat keeps watch as many of the men use chainsaws to cut away the logs. When they arrive in Alexandria, Arat stands in the back and listens to Negan's speech. She is surprised when a zombified Sasha emerges from the coffin and attacks Negan. After this, the Alexandrians get the upper hand and start firing their weapons. Arat and the others duck behind their trucks and fight back. After the retaliation of the Hilltop and the Kingdom, Arat and the other Saviors all retreat due to being outnumbered. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Arat is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers, and the possibility of a spy among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down, she and the others try to calm the angry workers down and takes a knee when Negan returns. "The Key" Arat, along with Simon, Dwight, and Gary, is part of the Savior army dispatched to the Hilltop to use their improvised weapons when Rick attacks the convoy. While Arat and the others are eager to find Negan, they are told to stay put by Simon who assures them that they will find Negan instead. When Dwight and Simon return to the crowd of Saviors empty handed, Arat questions Negan's whereabouts. Sensing that she is falling out of line, Simon steps in and gives a speech to the Saviors about continuing Negan's plan and vision, to which Arat cheers along with the other Saviors and prepares to wipe out the Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Arat and the other Saviors arrive at the Hilltop prepared to attack the settlement. After several vehicles lose their tires, Arat is instructed to remove the tire spikes from the road so they can further advance into the Hilltop. She and the others are met with gunfire but she manages to survive long enough to escape with Simon, Dwight, Gary and any remaining Saviors. "Worth" Arat plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gary, and D.J.. Later, she is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors, (including Gary) planning to overthrow Negan. She also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. She also helps capture and disarm Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. As Negan listens to Michonne reading Carl's letter, she can be seen walking by the perimeter fence. "Wrath" Arat will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arat has killed: *Olivia *Gary (Alongside D.J. and Norris) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside D.J. and Norris) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Negan Arat is shown to be completely loyal to Negan and is one of his closest associates. She is shown to follow her leader's orders without question as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders. She also tackled Rosita to the ground after she attempted to assassinate Negan, showing that Arat is willing to protect her leader from danger. After Simon and Dwight inferred that Negan was most likely dead, Arat appeared to saddened by this. Arat's loyalty to Negan was shown in full as she (alongside D.J. and Norris) gunned down a group of Saviors who betrayed Negan and helped disarm Simon, who led the attempted coup. Simon Arat and Simon appear to have a neutral relationship. While Arat was hesitant to stay behind while Simon and Dwight looked for Negan alone, she complied. When Simon later returned to all but say that Negan is dead and they should get rid of the other communities, Arat, along with the rest of the Saviors shout "For Negan!". Any good terms they may have been on was completely severed, with Arat and D.J. gunning down all of Simon's loyalists who were planning to help him kill Negan. Arat watched on as Simon and Negan fought, with Negan eventually gaining the upper hand and choking Simon to death. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Cell" (Voice Only) *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"The Key" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Trivia *Elizabeth Ludlow was upgraded from "Co-Star" to "Also Starring" in "Do Not Send Us Astray". *Arat is the first Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead TV Series. **She is the first Middle-Eastern female character to appear in the Walking Dead franchise. **She is the fourth Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead universe, preceded by Omid, Ahmad Farran and Siddiq. *Originally, Arat and other Saviors were supposed to accompany Dwight as he went after Gordon, and there was a car chase involved. However, the scene was deleted and only Dwight went after Gordon in the final version for "The Cell." *Arat's name is an allusion to a Savior from the Comic Series, named Tara, as Arat is Tara spelled backwards. **If this is the case, then this was likely done intentionally to introduce this character's TV Series counterpart without causing confusion between her and Tara Chambler. Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters